The Invaders About A Girl part 2 Unfinished
by Claira McGarrett
Summary: This is Part 2 and unfinished as I kind of got carried away with this but, I did like this story and I hope you will.


**THE INVADERS**

**ABOUT A GIRL**

**Part 2**

A light breeze blew up the hill to the grave that day the Vincent's buried Joanne. Ed looked towards the direction of this breeze then back to the gathered congregation who were now starting to depart to the warmth of their awaiting limousines. He moved closer to Steve still hanging over the grave slightly to the left of David and Claira who had not moved an inch since the whole proceedings had started.

"Erm, Steve." He said then cleared his throat.

He chose not to look at him but allowed his eyes to wander and realised that Ed was checking his watch.

Ed now walked away but not without moving to stand behind David and touch his shoulder.

Steve now looked at him then waited until he was out of earshot.

"He's got a nerve." He said looking down.

Claira now moved to look at him.

"Steve." David said clearing his throat.

"Yeah."

"Would you mind taking Claira back to the car."

"Hurh?" Claira said now facing her father. "But, daddy I want to stay with you."

"Please, Claira." He said now looking at her.

She looked down and nodded.

"Okay."

Steve now took her hand.

"Thanks." David said and then kissed her.

She looked back to the grave.

"Goodbye, goodbye mummy." She said allowing Steve to lead her away.

David watched her go as Claira's words swirled around his head like the leaves on the grass around him that day.

David walked back in to the farmhouse late that afternoon to find that the ensemble that had attended that day had already attacked the prepared food.

The children now came rushing out from the back and stopped when they noticed him.

"Erm, hi uncle David, these are great sandwiches, why don't you try one." Sarah said picking up the plate.

"I'm not hungry."

Steve now walked out keeping a tight hold of Claira. David looked over to them.

Sarah and Annette now ran off grabbing the sandwiches as they went.

"Hey, you two, not on the bed!" He said watching them go then looked back to David.

"Erm, sorry about the mess. We have some very interesting guests that seem to have habits like monkey's." Steve said looking around.

David moved over to him and took Claira's hand and pulled her away.

Steve looked at him and sighed.

"Look, I'll erm, I'll clear up… I'll erm, get the kids and go, ha?"

"You do that."

"Right!"

Within minutes David and Claira were alone in their farmhouse. David moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge door to check its contents. He looked down and smirked.

"What's the matter?"

He looked at Claira then the fridge.

"Steven, he thinks of everything."

Claira moved round to look inside. She now looked at David and laughed.

"Well, I wish I could join you dad, but I'm under age."

David grabbed one of the many bottles of whisky that lined his fridge that day and moved over to the worktop.

Claira grabbed a glass and handed it to him. She jumped on to the stool and watched him pour out the drink.

He slowly swallowed the contents and looked at Claira watching him.

"Are you alright?"

"A-ha." She said then played with the patterns on the worktop.

David now stopped her and made sure she looked at him.

"I'm still here."

"I know." She said then looked back down.

David took the bottle and moved out of the kitchen turning off the light.

Claira watched his every move.

"Do you still love her?"

He looked at her.

"Every second in every minute of every hour of every day of my life. Does that answer your question?"

She nodded.

"Come on." He said holding out his hand.

She jumped off the stool and run to his side taking his hand. He kissed her head and moved over to the sofa.

Ed drove out to the cottage the next day to talk with Steve.

"Have you been up there yet?" Steve asked allowing Ed in.

"No. I would have thought that you would have been up there by now."

"Well, if I thought that it would make any difference I would be up there, but you wouldn't be getting any change from him, not at this early stage."

"Maybe if you went up there bearing gifts…" Ed said pulling out two air tickets from his jacket.

Steve looked at him holding the tickets.

Claira was in the kitchen when Steve walked in.

"Hi, darling." He said moving up to her for a kiss.

"Hello, uncle Steve."

"Is that brother of mine up, yet?"

"What if I wasn't?"

Steve looked out to see David walking in to the kitchen.

"David." He said watching him.

"Thanks for stocking up on the essentials."

"Hurh?" He said looking at him puzzled.

Claira grabbed his hand and pulled him to look at the fridge.

"Oh yeah, erm, sorry for that. It was an after thought." He said smirking.

"Some after thought. What do I put on my cornflakes, scotch?"

"Alright, I'll bring some milk up next time."

"Don't bother." He said grabbing the paper and sitting down.

"I've just had Ed on my doorstep."

"He still in town? What, has our hotels got better since he was last here?" David said starting to read the paper. Two airline tickets now fell in front of his vision. He looked at them then picked them up. "What are these?"

"Airline tickets, what do you think they are?"

David read them, looked at Claira then back to Steve.

"They have our names on them."

"That's because they're your tickets."

He pushed them away.

"Hey, now come one David." He said grabbing them.

"Give them back. Tell Ed to cash them in for a cheap one way ticket back to LA."

"David, this is two weeks in Jamaica. I wouldn't pass this up…"

"Great, well you have a nice time out there." He said taking the tickets from him and placing them in his shirt pocket.

Steve looked at him.

"He's not going to like this."

"Good!"

"You could both do with the break."

"Is that so?" He said looking at him then Claira watching him.

Steve now looked at her.

"What about you, darling, wouldn't you like to take a vacation?"

"I, I don't know uncle Steve."

"Well, don't you have a say in this?" He said watching her.

"It's whatever dad wants."

"Oh really? That's great, just great." Steve said pulling the tickets from his pocket and throwing them on to the worktop then left.

David watched him go then moved away.

Claira now focused in on the tickets.

"Where were you going to go for your honeymoon? You never really discussed it with me."

"Well, of course not. You were going to be here with trusty good old uncle Steve out there." He said pointing back.

"So, where were you going to go?" She said looking at him from the kitchen.

David looked over to her.

"England."

"What, at this time of year? Didn't they just have a snowstorm over there last month? You would have frozen to." She stopped and looked at David. She now picked up the tickets and moved out to him. "This destination, Jamaica, that would be warm this time of year."

"Yeah, I guess it would."

"I've never been abroad before."

"Yes, I know." He said sighing.

"It must be a good place to go to for a vacation."

"Jamaica? Yeah, it must be."

"Warmer than Huntington this time of year."

"Claira?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Shut up."

She moved in for a hug.

"We could be there tomorrow." She said looking at the tickets.

David now looked at them in her hand then Claira who was now looking at him.

"It wouldn't take us long to pack."

"No, I guess not." She said smiling.

Within the day they were in the town of Kingston and soon unpacking.

"I can't wait to head to the beach." Claira said noticing her swimming costume.

"All in good time kid. We do have two weeks here, remember."

"Two weeks, my mates at school are going to flip, not to mention Sarah and Annette." Claira said jumping on to her bed.

David watched her then moved in to his bedroom and started to unpack. He took out his jacket as something fell to the floor. He knelt down to pick it up. He stared at his wedding ring looking at him.

Claira now walked in and watched him.

"Erm, err." She said wondering where to look other than at her father.

He stood up.

"You want something?" He said putting the ring in his pocket and carrying on like nothing had happened.

She stared at him.

"No, nothing." She said then ran out.

That evening they walked down to the beach as the sun was starting to set.

David made sure that Claira was all right on the beach as he headed to a local watering hole and enjoyed a refreshing beer as he watched her playing.

A lady now moved in to sit next to him and ordered her drink. She slowly looked at David.

"Hello." She said playing with her swizzle stick.

"Hi." He said taking another draft on his fag. He now looked out to Claira again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you waiting for your wife or someone?"

He looked at her sharply then looked down and laughed.

"No, no I'm not waiting for my wife or, or anyone for that fact. My daughter is out there and I'm just looking out for her, that's all."

"Your daughter." She said then looked at her drink.

They both carried on drinking.

Claira now ran up to David.

"Daddy." She said looking up.

"Yeah, darling."

"Could I have a drink?"

The lady now turned to look at them.

"Oh, excuse me but they don't sell pop drinks here, this is an adult bar. I think the bar over there…" She now realised that they were both looking at her. She looked away.

David paid for his beer and grabbed Claira's hand.

"Let's get you that drink, ha? Excuse me." David said looking at the lady then left.

She watched them head to the other bar area.

"Daddy?" She said looking back to the lady then up at David.

"Hmm?"

"Who was that lady?"

"I've no idea, darling."

She again looked at her.

Later that night David walked back to his hotel carrying his sleeping child. The lady that they had met at the beach bar was now propping up the hotel bar. She now noticed him.

"Well, hello again. You've worn her out, I see." She said looking at Claira hanging onto his chest.

He looked down then back to the lady watching him.

"Erm, yeah. Do, excuse me, but is this your hotel too?"

"A-ha. I'm here for the duration, R and R, rest and relaxation. I've just lost my job and need to replenish my resources.

"I see, so propping up the bar is one of those resources, yes?"

"Hmm, a small over sight on my part."

David laughed as Claira now stirred.

"Look, I have to get her to bed or she will be cranky all through breakfast, if not."

"You know your daughter."

"Oh yes, very much so." He said then looked at her. "Erm, I better go."

"Of course."

He moved away then stopped and turned back.

"I'll put her to bed then I'll meet you down here for a night cap. How about that?"

"Alright, okay, I accept."

"Great. I'll see you in a minute." He said smiling then went in to the lift and watched the doors close.

A few minutes later David reappeared and he moved up to her.

"What are you having?" He said checking his money.

"No, let me get these. It's only fair after making a mockery of our first meeting. Imagine me thinking that you were married." She said now finishing her drink and calling the waiter over.

David looked at her and laughed.

"Something funny?"

"No, you just seem so…"

"Forward?"

"Well, yeah I guess."

"I have this attitude that if a person can't take what I say with a pinch of salt they shouldn't even be wasting their time with me, or me with them, for that matter. I don't mean anything I say, well not when I'm in full control of my faculties."

David laughed again as the drinks were placed in front of them. He watched her raise her glass.

"I guess we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Nicola Hayman; I was born in Madison, Wisconsin some, oh, some years ago now and I have never been married or intend to be in the near future. I live alone with a big fat mortgage and a bill collector at every corner. How am I doing? Am I boring you already?

"No, as a matter of fact, your quite intriguing to me."

"Is that so? Well, I must be doing something right for once. I usually end up boring the pants off guys within the first hour. Stick around kid, the nights young. Who knows where we could be by morning." She said looking at him as she swallowed her drink.

Claira awoke to the early morning sun glinting through the see-through curtains that hung in her hotel bedroom that day. She looked around and remembered where she was. She now jumped out of bed and her room heading towards her fathers bedroom.

"Daddy?" She said opening the door and walking up to the bed.

David stirred.

"Hmm?" He said half awake.

Claira now jumped on to his bed and noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Erm, oh ohh, I think we've been found out, Indy." Nicola said focusing in on Claira staring at her.

David now jumped up and out of bed.

"Your pants!" Nicola said moving to grab them from the chair and throwing them to him.

Claira sat on the bed watching him with her mouth open wide.

Nicola made Claira now look at her.

"Nice set of tonsils."

"What, what are you doing in here?"

"Good question. No, what am I doing in here? I seem to remember talking with your father about, well, whatever. Oh yeah, erm, maybe you shouldn't be asking me that question. I'll erm, just grab my shoes and be out of here." Nicola said making sure the duvet was pulled around her, grabbed her clothes and went out.

Claira looked at David getting dressed. She now moved out to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Nicola watched her go as she was getting dressed.

David now walked out and looked at the closed door.

"I'll erm, I'll just slip out the back door, ha?"

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be. I enjoyed it, really. Let's do it again some time, but maybe loose the off spring, ha?" She said moving forward to kiss him.

He stopped her.

"I will see you again?"

"Oh yeah, just look for my face in every bar. I'll be the one in the corner getting soused."

He watched her walk out the door and close it behind her.

David decided to take Claira for a walk on the beach. They did not talk which cut through him like a knife through butter. He noticed the time and felt his stomach rumble.

"Seeing that we did not have breakfast, do you want an early lunch?" He said breaking the ice and looked down to her.

Claira kicked the sand beneath her feet.

"I guess, whatever."

"Okay." He said pulling her on to a small café by the beach.

They were soon having their lunch.

David noticed that Claira was using her mobile phone.

"Hey, who are you texting?"

"Uncle Steve."

He now grabbed the phone from her.

"Hey dad, that's mine."

"Who pays for the calls? Look at this, dear uncle, I found dad in bed with…Well, she certainly wasn't a call girl. I'm not that desperate."

"You must be something dad, we only buried mum the other day."

He looked at her.

"When you get to my age you'll realise. People just click and last night, Nicola and I just, we just both needed someone to talk to." He said trying to think of something to say.

"Nicola? Is that her name?"

"Yes. She comes from Wisconsin."

"Hey, we haven't been to that state before."

"Your right, we haven't." He said finishing off his meal. "That's a state up from Illinois."

"Yeah and one over from Michigan."

"Hmm, I see your school is teaching you good."

"Oh yes, I guess it must be all that travelling we've done in our time together." She said tucking in to her desert.

David watched her as he remembered the reason why they were on holiday in the first place, the aliens killing his first and it would seem only love at that stage.

They were soon on the beach and enjoying themselves.

Nicola now appeared on the beach and headed towards them. Claira recognised her first.

"Hey look dad, that's Nicola."

David looked up and stopped in his tracks.

"Erm, yeah, so I can see."

They were soon not more than feet away from each other.

"Well, well, what a small world." Nicola said looking at them.

"Small beach." David said thinking of something to say.

She looked at him then Claira hanging by their feet.

"Hello Claira."

"You know my name, then?"

"Erm, yeah. Your father told me last night, amongst other things." She said then looked at David who was trying to look non-plussed. "How are you, David?"

"Fine, just fine." He said finally looking at her.

Nicola now whispered in Claira's ear.

"I think that your dad is feeling a little embarrassed after this morning."

Claira looked up to him looking down.

"What's going on?"

Claira stepped forward to her.

"My mummy died last week. They were due to get married the day she died."

"Yeah, I know. He told me that as well. Pillow talk, you know."

"Nicola, please. Look, we must be going."

"Where to dad? We are supposed to be on holiday."

"You know, I've been trying to tell him that all night. He needs to relax, maybe we could try something together to get him to relax, what do you say, Claira?"

"Yeah, great."

"Hmm, what could we do?" They started to walk on together.

They soon found themselves in another beach café that evening as Claira tried to sleep on David.

Nicola watched her as David started his drink.

"Your very well suited together."

"We only come as a pair, I guess the three some didn't work for us."

"Now who's lying?"

He looked at her then made sure Claira was all right as he moved forward to kiss her.

"I don't know what I would have done around if I hadn't have found you here."

"That's what they all say. You just needed cheering up David and I'm glad that I have done that for you." She said playing with her glass.

David moved even closer but the glass now fell forward and smashed in Nicola's hand.

"Damn, let me get that."

"No, no. It's alright." She said looking at her hand.

"Are you bleeding?" He said taking her hand.

"No!"

He now realised that the gash the glass had made produced no blood. He stared at her.

He made sure Claira was still asleep, paid for his drink and jumped up.

"David, David wait, I can explain."

"You don't have to. I know what you are."

"No you don't, look…"

"Your one of them. What, did they send you over here to check up on us?"

"Hurh? Check up on you?" She looked down. "Wait a minute, David Vincent." She looked back up. "Of course, your him, I mean. David, I didn't know. I'm not exactly up on our information board lately. What I was talking about earlier is all-true. I am in financial ruin, and I don't think that they would go out of their way and help me. I wasn't really put on this planet to take you over like they want to."

"Save it for some other sucker, because you're full of it. I should have realised, the reason why you were so fast. They trained you for this, ha, some call girl." He said walking away.

She watched him go.

The next morning David was quiet over breakfast.

"This is beginning to get like home."

"Hurh?"

"The atmosphere in here. I thought that we are supposed to be on holiday."

"We are."

"Then what has happened since yesterday? I thought that we were having a whale of a time with Nicola."

David looked away which made Claira put two and two together and make five.

"What happened while I was asleep? Did you two…?"

"No, we did not. I don't intend to have anymore relationships with that, look, just forget it, will you."

Claira looked at him.

Later that morning, Claira went down to the beach and soon found Nicola propping up another bar.

"Hi Nicola."

She turned round,

"Claira, well, what? Is David with you?" She said looking around.

"No. He didn't fancy the walk today. I've left him in the hotel moping around like we were back at home."

"Really?"

"What are you doing here so early?" She said noticing the drink.

"Is it early? I thought it was still late. I guess that I've been here all night, feeling sorry for myself. Wasting my money on this stuff." She said looking at the glass then her un-cut hand. She looked at Claira as she realised that David had not told her that she was an alien. "Erm, do you fancy a walk?"

"Okay. It's a nice morning."

"You know what Claira, you took the words right out of my mouth, come on." She said taking her hand and walking off.

David soon left the loneliness of his room and went for a walk on the beach. He soon noticed Claira running along the beach enjoying herself with Nicola. Claira now noticed him and run up to him.

"Hi dad." She said hugging him then looking back for Nicola slowly siding up to them.

"Hello David, did you have a nice sleep?"

He looked at her, which allowed Claira to go back to her.

"I found Nicola in the bar."

"Really? Obviously the same bar that I left you in last night." David said looking at her.

"You're correct, yes. I didn't fancy the walk back to our hotel. I drowned my sorrows in to my Margarita's and caught some sleep under the stars." She said looking up.

"The same stars that you fell out of some time ago, ha?"

"David please, we can talk."

"What's going on, daddy?"

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?"

"I was surprised you didn't tell her this morning."

"Well, I was hoping that one of us was dreaming."

"Our making love wasn't a dream. I told you I enjoyed it and I know that you did, two." She said looking at him.

"Daddy?" Claira said moving up to him.

He watched Nicola then walked off.

"What's happening between you two?" Claira asked watching Nicola.

"I don't know yet. What would you like for us to happen between your father and me, Claira?" She said taking her hand.

"You could keep him happy. He needs to be happy after, after."

"Yes, I understand that darling, maybe if things were different your father would be happy."

Nicola went back to her favourite bar and sat there watching Claira walk with David along the beach.

"Two days in to this holiday and it's like we're back in Utah. Some Utah, ha?" She said kicking the sand,

"Some holiday." David said lighting up a fag and walking on.

"Nicola seems alright."

He looked at her.

"Really?"

"Is the reason why your so off with her today because I caught you two together in bed?"

"Claira, this has nothing to do with you. The reason why I'm not, that I just don't want to talk with her today us not because of anything you have done. Maybe it's something I did, something that I didn't even know anything about and I let it happen."

"You made love to her, big deal. You've made love to mother before, alright so two nights after you've buried her might be a record, but dad, it shows your getting over her, and quite quickly too, by my reckoning." Claira said looking up to see David looking down.

"What is this? You're actually forgiving me here?"

"If that's what it takes to lift you out of this, this whatever you call it your in at the moment. Hey, don't forget that I'm on holiday here two you know. Whatever you do or don't do in this case rubs off on me too."

David looked out to the sea then back to the beach bar Nicola was in. He stubbed out his fag and took Claira's hand. He moved back to the bar and moved up to her.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hello."

He looked at Claira then back to Nicola.

"Look erm, about last night. Can we start again?"

She looked at him then nodded.

"Yes."

He moved forward to kiss her.

Nicola looked at Claira who was smiling as she gave the thumbs up sign.

They carried on talking for what seemed like the rest of the day. They waked to a small restaurant and ordered dinner. Afterwards they wandered back to the beach for a sunset walk.

Claira soon used David as his pillow as they enjoyed another drink at their favourite bar.

Nicola watched Claira sleeping.

"I'm glad you didn't tell her."

"Well, there's kind of another story behind why I didn't tell her that your were." He said looking at her as grabbed his drink and swallowed its contents.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"If Claira was to find out that you were an alien, you'd get more than the cold shoulder treatment that I gave you this morning."

"Hmm, I think that I can understand that. So I understand you've been trying to turn the world on to our onslaught for some years now."

David now lit a fag and looked at her.

"I thought that you said you didn't have anything to do with them?"

"And I don't. It's what you pick up along the way. We are here you know, you can't ignore that fact."

"Soon not to be if I have anything to do with it."

"I wish you ever success in your fight, I'm just here to enjoy myself and get plastered ever night. How am I doing?" She said finishing her drink.

"I'll get you another one."

She looked down and laughed then noticed Claira again.

"Maybe we should be getting back, for Claira's sake."

He looked down at her sleeping then nodded.

They soon reached the hotel and Nicola's room.

"Well, thank you for a nice day. I really enjoyed myself."

"So did I." He said stealing a kiss from her.

"I will see you in the morning?"

"Unless something terrible happens, yes."

"Oh, heaven forbid. Thanks again for,."

"Don't mention it. I mean if you do Claira might catch on." He said kissing her.

"Night." She said watching him.

"Bye."

The door closed in front of him and then he moved back to his room and put Claira to bed. He looked back to the door of his room then moved to the phone and picked it up to dial Nicola's room.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

Nicola looked at the phone.

"Well, you don't waste time, do you?

"I could say the same about you. Dragging an innocent young man in to bed on his first night here."

"Claira okay?" She said making small talk.

"She's fine, sleeping soundly."

"Then, what are you waiting for? Get the hell over here."

The phone went dead and Nicola laughed.

David managed to get back to his room before Claira awoke that morning and they enjoyed breakfast downstairs for a change.

Nicola walked through the breakfast area and grabbed a plate checking on the array of food open to her.

"Hey dad, there's Nicola."

"Hurh, erm yeah, so I see."

"Can I call her over here?"

"If she heads this way, yes."

Nicola slowly made her way out and Claira soon attracted her attention.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind, do you mind, daddy?"

"No. Go right ahead."

Nicola was enjoying breakfast when she noticed someone.

"Look, will you excuse me for a minute."

"Are you alright?" David asked watching her.

"I will be. You two carry on, I wont be long."

David watched her go out.

Nicola went out to the reception area to meet with her friend. She watched him light up a cigarette as his trademark finger stood out.

"Nicola."

"Tony."

"You haven't been calling me lately. Solvent on money again for a few days, are we?"

"I'm surviving or the generosity of others. Maybe you should try it sometime."

The alien took another drag on his fag.

"Who's the guy with the kid?"

"A lost soul. He's here for two weeks R and R and I'm helping him spend his money."

"Anything I should know about him?"

"I said he's just a lost soul. Mr average nobody."

"Hey, easy. I was just asking. You were trained well. Make sure you don't mess up with this one."

"I wont. I always get what I want in the end."

"Darling, what you want and what I want are two completely different things." He said touching her.

There was a cough heard behind them.

"Nicola?"

She spun round.

"Oh, David, hi."

"Anything wrong?"

"Hey, believe me man, I wasn't getting in on your girlfriend back there." The alien said holding up his hands in defence of his recent action.

David looked at him.

"She's not my girlfriend and even if she was it wouldn't bother me. Nicola, we're going to the beach. Do you want to join us?"

"Erm, give me a minute. I'll join you outside."

David looked at her, nodded then kissed her and left with Claira looking back.

"Not his girlfriend, ha? Doesn't seem that way to me. You have really worked on this one, even his kid too."

"Does that mean I get an allowance?"

"Test case for my guinea pig farm? If you can deliver them to me by the end of the week, totally under your control." He said finishing his fag then moving forward to kiss her. "You may just have hit the jackpot on this one darling."

Nicola walked out of the hotel and up to David standing aside Claira.

"Okay?" He said kissing her.

"Hmm, I am now."

They walked down to the beach.

The alien watched them go then got in to his car and headed out of town to his base on the island. A message was waiting for him via his email system. He checked its contents, which read.

"Alert status. David Vincent has been seen boarding a plane to the Jamaican island, with his daughter. Information on the Vincent's follows. Report when sighted."

He pressed another button as a picture came appeared on his screen. He immediately recognised him and quickly printed off all the information. Tony then drove back to Kingston and pulled up by the beach as he noticed David with Claira and Nicola.

"Well, well, Mr David Vincent, on my island and completely under the control of one of my girls. Time for a little more pay back." He said watching them.

That evening Tony managed to grab Nicola as she walked out of her room.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

He pushed himself up against her.

"Do you mind, I don't go for your type."

"No, but you go for Vincent's, though, don't you?"

She looked at him.

"Vincent's?"

"Yeah, I know his name Nicola. His face is plastered all over my computer back at the base. Imagine David Vincent here and he's fallen for you."

She looked away.

"He hasn't fallen for me. We hardly know each other."

"Oh really? So, that kiss he gave you this morning at breakfast was just my imagination, ha?"

She moved away. He stopped her.

"What? Don't tell me you feel the same way? He's the enemy, Nicola!"

"No! He's your enemy Tony, not mine. I gave all that up to have a free ride, remember?" She said now physically pushing him out of the way and heading out of the hotel.

Tony followed her to the bar and watched her.

"Look, that money you owe me… I could write it off in a second if you do one more job for me." He said paying for her drink.

"I don't need your hand outs anymore Tony, I've graduated." She said throwing his money back at him.

"Not in the right department, if you ask me."

"I didn't."

Tony now grabbed her and kissed her hard. At first she struggled but she soon gave in to his advances. He now pulled away watching her trying to savour the moment.

"I want the family killed, tonight. You know what you have to do. I'll leave it up to you to sort out when and where." He said kissing her and then leaving it to her.

She ordered another drink.

David looked at his watch while lying on his bed back at the hotel. He now went back to staring at the ceiling. The door opened to the other room and he noticed Claira walk in.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you would be with Nicola or something." She said looking back.

"So did I, but…" He said getting up and sighing.

"Well, why don't you go over to her local bar and hang out there for a while? I'll be okay back here."

He watched Claira grab the remote to the television and jump on to his bed.

"I suppose it would be best. You kicking the kid out of the room so you can get some peace and quiet ha?" He said grabbing Claira for a hug.

"For once in my life, yeah." She said nudging him.

"Oh well, alright then I will vacate my room on my daughters wishes." He said kissing her then grabbed his jacket and went out.

Claira looked at the closed door and laughed then concentrated on the tele.

David moved through the hotel and out onto the street to head to the beach bars.

Nicola was now on her fifth double when David appeared.

"Evening."

She turned and tried to focus in on him.

"David?"

"Correct. How many of those have you had?"

"One, two, three… I lost count after that."

"I'm taking you back to your room. Claira has mine for the evening so you can sleep it off back at yours." He said attempting to help her off her bar stool.

"No, I wanna stay here. Here where I belong."

"Nicola, you're causing a scene."

"I don't care. All these guys know me anyway. Hi there, yo!" She said waving to everyone in the bar as David led her out.

Tony watched them from the comfort of his car as David pulled Nicola over the road to the hotel and into her room.

He placed her on her bed.

"Why don't you leave me to die?"

"Because I don't want to see the room go red tonight or in the future for that matter. Your drunk, just sleep it off."

"I love you David." She said laughing.

David looked at her and took her response as the joke it was intended to be. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Nicola got up and moved up to him and started to kiss him.

Claira fell asleep on David's bed and stayed there all night.

David returned to his room early that morning and quickly took a shower. Claira now woke up and looked around. She rubbed her eyes as David walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning." He said starting to dry himself.

Claira looked around the room.

"Are we alone?"

"A-ha."

"Well, where's Nicola?"

"In her room probably, that's where I left her."

"Oh, okay." She said jumping out of his bed.

"Are you alright?" He said stopping her.

"I'm fine. I guess, I just thought that, well,"

"Erm, no. You guessed wrong there. I did spend some time with her but I am not that mad that I'd neglect you in any way." He said kissing her.

Claira looked at him then went in to the bathroom and closed the door watching him.

David carried on drying himself and then got dressed.

They soon went downstairs and had breakfast. David collected a doggy bag and after breakfast took it upstairs to Nicola's room.

Claira walked in behind David and noticed Nicola still asleep.

"Maybe she fancies the lie in."

"Shoosh." He said looking at her.

"You don't have to whisper. I can hear every word your saying." Nicola said opening her eyes.

"Good morning." David said moving in next to her. "I took the liberty of making you up a doggy bag."

"A doggy bag, are you mad?" She said looking away.

Claira moved around the bed and watched them.

"Maybe a glass of water." Claira said moving to the side table.

"On top of, say how many margaritas did you down last night?" David now asked turning to face Nicola.

Claira now stepped back.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Well let's just say I have a limit. What's yours?" He said folding his arms.

"When this room turns red then you'll know I've reached my limit."

"Turns red? What? Dad, is she a?" Claira now forged forward and grabbed her hand but it was normal.

"Claira, take it easy." David said rising to his feet.

"Take it easy?" Claira now looked around for a ring.

"What? What are you looking for?" Nicola asked watching her.

"I can't see a ring." She said then grabbed the glass and smashed it on the side of the table and headed towards Nicola.

David now grabbed her hand as she realised she had cut herself and then started to cry.

"I can't even tell if their alien anymore." She said looking at her blooded hand.

"Come in to the bathroom." David said pulling her back.

Nicola followed them, which upset Claira, and she ran out.

"You should have told her that I was an alien and maybe this would never had happened."

"Stay here. I'll handle this."

Nicola watched him run after her then moved back to her bed and started to get dressed.

David ran out of the hotel and soon found Claira on the beach checking her hand.

"Claira."

She looked up and tried to bolt away from him but he grabbed hold of her.

"Now stop fighting with me, you're bleeding!"

"Yeah, that's because I can, unlike your would-be girlfriend back there."

David stopped and looked at her.

"Now that was uncalled for." He said wrapping his handkerchief around her hand.

Claira now pushed him away and headed further on to the beach.

He slowly followed.

Nicola walked out of the hotel and noticed them. She now saw Tony in his car watching her. She quickly went out to David trying to keep up with Claira.

"David."

They both stopped and looked back.

"She can't leave you alone for a minute. I should have realised she was one of them."

"Hasn't it ever occurred to you that she might be out here to check if you were alright?"

Claira looked away.

David allowed Nicola to move up to him. She looked at Claira then back to David.

"How is she?"

"Why don't you ask her that?"

Claira looked away.

Nicola moved up to her and noticed her hand.

"Claira?"

"What?"

"Claira!" David said staring at her.

"It's all right, David, erm, how's your hand?"

"Fine."

Nicola now knelt down to her.

"I'm sorry."

Claira didn't look at her.

"We should have told you."

Claira now looked at her.

"We?"

Nicola now stood up and looked at David then moved away.

David watched her go then looked at Claira.

"Why didn't you tell me dad?"

He looked down and then straight back up to her.

"What could I have told you Claira? Sorry, but I've fallen for an alien? Your parents were alien, and your mother was murdered by them!"

Claira stared at him then shook her head and moved away.

David had no choice but to leave her to cool off and he headed back to Nicola at her favourite bar.

Tony moved up to the opposite end and watched them.

"Do you want to join me this early on in the morning?" She said grabbing her glass.

"No, thank you." He said handing her glass back to the waiter.

"Hey!"

"Look, we're both as much to blame for this so I would like you to be in a coherent position when she is ready to talk, okay?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you."

Nicola now noticed Tony and started to worry again.

Claira played on the beach most of the morning and then moved slowly back to David now having a drink with Nicola.

She moved up to him then looked at Nicola.

"Do you want a coke?"

"Erm, thank you, yes."

David pulled out a chair and watched her sit down next to him as he ordered her a drink.

Her drink soon arrived and she slowly sucked on her straw wishing not to look at the two adults around her.

Nicola watched her then noticed that she was sunburnt.

"I have some cream for that sunburn, Claira. Do you want me to rub some on you?"

She now pushed her head into David's chest.

"Daddy."

He held her.

"It's okay darling. Nicola, give me the cream, I'll rub it on her."

"No!" Claira said stopping him.

They looked at her now move to Nicola. She slowly sat down next to her and allowed her to rub the cream in to her.

David smiled and moved forward to kiss her.

"I knew you'd understand." He said then looked at Nicola who was smiling at him.

That evening they all walked out of the bar and back to their hotel.

Tony was reading the evening's paper when they walked in.

"Nicola!" He said moving over to them.

"Tony." She said sighing but at least acknowledging him.

"Could I talk to you?" He now looked at David. "Alone?"

David now coughed.

"We'll just go up to our rooms. I'll see you up there, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Tony stepped back as David kissed her and moved away.

Nicola watched him go then moved over to the desk.

"That was uncalled for."

"Uncalled for? Nicola, you owe me, big time! Do you know who he is?"

Nicola looked towards the lift that David and Claira had just entered.

"I can't and I wont help you, Tony. I, I just wont jeopardise this, this." She turned away and Tony grabbed her.

"So, you have fallen for him."

Nicola stared at him.

"Maybe I have and what can you do about it? If I went to him now and told him that you were an alien and that you had asked me to hand him over to you, your game would be up."

"It's his game that would be up Nicola. To finally be rid of the Vincent's', the world would then be ours for the taking."

"Aren't you forgetting one thing? I'm not interested in this world. I'm only here for the bar tab, remember?" She said then headed to the lift and pressed the button.

Tony moved up to her.

"You leave me no choice, Nicola."

She looked at him.

"No choice, for what, exactly?"

"No choice for you, the Vincent's. One phone call, that's all it will take. Now, if it was left to you, I wouldn't have to worry." He said as he kissed her.

"Excuse me. Do you require this lift?" A man said behind them.

Tony now let her go and headed out of the hotel and into his car.

Nicola walked out of the lift and touched her lip as David appeared in the corridor. She composed herself and moved towards him.

"I was wondering what had kept you."

"Oh, just another one of those lost souls at the bar." She said moving up to him.

"Who was that guy anyway? That's twice you've met with him now. Have I got some competition here?"

Nicola laughed and kissed him.

"Of course not. Your mine, Mr Vincent, all mine." She said starting to kiss him. She looked back to the door. "Claira alright?"

"A-ha."

They looked at each other.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm, I will be." He said opening the door and leading her in.

Tony drove out to his house on the other side of the island and looked at his phone as he walked in. He hovered around it for some time, checked his watch then grabbed the receiver and started to dial a number.

"It's Tony in Kingston. I just thought you'd like to know something. Yeah, David and Claira Vincent are on the island. They've been here nearly a week and he's hitched up with one of my girls, that's right, Nicola. Sure, I'd let you have them, just leave me Nicola, she's all I've got." He said turning to look at the picture of Nicola on his desk.

David awoke the next morning in bed with Nicola sleeping beside him. He slowly got up and went into the shower.

Claira opened up the inner door that led to her room and moved through to the foot of the bed and watched Nicola sleeping. She stirred and turned over to notice that the sun was up.

"Awhh, is it morning already?" She said stretching.

"Nearly seven!" Claira said moving round to look at her.

She stared at her.

"Oh, morning Claira."

"Is dad in the shower?"

"Hurh, umm, possibly, I don't know."

"Well, if he is, bags me gets it next!"

"Oh, really?" She said jumping out of bed and following her in to the bathroom.

David was busy shaving when Claira ran in with Nicola after her.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"Nicola is going to beat me in to the shower, stop her daddy."

"That's not fair to involve the family, Claira, this is a girl fight!" Nicola said now grabbing her.

"Would you two mind leaving me in peace for a while longer? The water hasn't had time to heat up yet for any of you to take a shower, so, if you would excuse me." He said pushing them out.

"Spoil sport." Nicola said looking at him.

"Yeah, dad's a spoil sport!"

"I'm a spoil sport ha? I'll show you who's a spoil sport!" He said chasing after them.

That evening they went for a meal at one of the restaurants along the beach. Tony and the men he had called were there watching them.

"That's my girl who's with them. I don't want her messed up in this."

"From what you've told us, she's already messed up in this. Vincent has fallen for her, yes?"

"Yes, but…" He looked away.

"What?"

"It's complicated, okay. I just want him off this island. She had her chance and she blew it. I'll fix him for messing with one of my girls." He said getting up and moving out passed them.

David recognised him.

"There's your pal again."

Nicola now looked at him then back to the men that he was with.

"Nicola."

"Hurh?" She said now facing him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Why would there be anything wrong?"

David now took her hand.

"You can talk to me, you know. We have no secrets between each other. We are, well," He looked at Claira looking on. "We are…"

"Hmmm, another one who can't show his feelings. You didn't seem to have any trouble with that last night or for the past few nights as I seem to recall."

"Nicola, please."

The menu's arrived.

"You know suddenly I don't feel hungry. Maybe a nice walk back to my favourite bar might be in order. Drown my, umm, whatever we have or had, ha?"

"Nicola." He said grabbing her.

"Excuse me!" She said getting up and walking out.

The alien men watched her go then slowly paid for their meal and left.

Nicola walked along the beach for a while then headed to her bar and ordered a drink. Tony moved up behind her and sat down next to her.

"What happened to the family atmosphere? Did it finally get to you?"

"Back off Tony, I'm not in the mood!"

"I have backed off, only to let my friends take over." Tony said watching the men walk in.

Nicola stared at them as they approached her.

"Miss Hayman, could we talk with you for a moment?"

"I've nothing to say to you." She said looking away.

They grabbed her.

"I think that you do."

"Hey!" She said struggling.

Tony now stopped them.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her."

"A little gentle persuasion, that's all."

Tony moved closer to Nicola.

"All they want is the family. They are not interested in you or me." He said then kissed her. "Call me, I'm all you've got." He said then left.

Nicola now looked at the men again.

David decided to leave the restaurant without ordering and moved along the beach back to the hotel. Claira stayed behind him which made him turn back to notice her then the bar that Nicola was in. Claira looked up and realised he was staring at it.

"Ermm, could I go onto the beach for a while, dad? I'm not tired just yet."

This broke his concentration.

"Hurh, oh erm, alright, for a while then. I'll erm, I'll…" He pointed to the bar.

"Okay."

One of the men noticed David heading towards the bar so they quickly left the bar and allowed David to go in.

Nicola soon noticed him and waited for him to join her. She went back to playing with her swizzle stick.

"Hi." He said through almost dry lips.

"Hey." She said silently.

He ordered a drink and watched the waiter serve it then walk away.

"Look, we need to talk."

"Do we? I seem to remember that your talk involved saying nothing."

"Nicola, you know you mean a lot to me. After Joanne died I clammed up, I wanted to be known as mister indestructible. The Vincent's, nothing could break through them, especially not the aliens, but they did and I guess I'm never going to stop paying for that."

Nicola looked away which made David reach in his pocket for his cigarette case. Joanne's wedding ring fell onto the bar as he put the case down. Nicola looked at it as he picked it up.

"What's that?"

"My wife's wedding ring. Except she was never really my wife, because I never had the chance to put it on her finger."

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks. That's what Joanne said when, when I proposed to her."

"Was that in some shady bar like this one?"

He looked down and laughed. "No, it was in my farmhouse back in Utah." He said then looked back at her.

"A nice peaceful setting." She said going back to sipping her drink.

David watched her for a moment then looked at the ring.

"Would it matter where someone proposed to you?"

"No, it wouldn't matter. I mean, it's just four little words, I've been proposed to many times before. You know there was this one time…"

"Will you marry me?"

Nicola stopped and stared at him. She then laughed it off.

"You know, for a minute there, I thought that you were serious."

"I am serious, Nicola, will you marry me?"

They stared at each other for a while with the aliens looking on from the back of the bar.

"You'll have to give me a minute here, that talk back there about being proposed to many times before, I…"

"Well, I gave Joanne seven years to think about it. She finally said yes the second time around."

"I don't need seven years." She looked at her watch. "Yep, that should just about do it! Yes, I will marry you." She added smiling.

David moved forward and kissed her. They now looked at the ring. He slowly placed it on her finger.

"I can't wait to tell the family."

"Well, Claira's only on the beach, why don't you go and get her?"

"Your right, I will. Stay right there, I'll be back!" He said kissing her then running out.

Nicola smiled, looked at the ring then to the aliens looking on. She now moved to the entrance of the bar as one of the aliens approached her.

"This doesn't change a thing Nicola. David and Claira Vincent will die, right here if it is deemed necessary."

She watched the men leave then waited for David to appear with Claira in tow.

"She's a little bit tired. We might have to do this all again tomorrow."

"I don't mind. As long as it's with you, who cares."

David looked at her then they kissed.

"I love you."

"I, I love you too."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

They now kissed again. Claira was left to sleep on.

The next morning they had breakfast in bed where Claira joined them.

"Wow dad, how much is this extra on your bill?"

"It's not my bill. Scoville arranged the vacation, so he can pay for the services, including this one."

They started to tuck in.

Claira now noticed the ring.

"Hey, Nicola shouldn't that ring be on your little finger? You know, to hide the fact that you're an alien.

Nicola looked at the ring then David.

"Nicola doesn't need the ring, darling. She's done very well without it since we've known her, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, but, well, why has she got…" Claira looked closer. "Hey, that's my mum's ring, hurh, dad?" She said turning to him.

David pulled her in to him.

"Darling, Nicola is wearing your mum's wedding ring because last night I proposed to her and she kindly accepted." He said looking at Nicola then kissing her.

"You proposed to her?"

"Yes!"

"But, but I wasn't there."

"Well, I'm sorry you missed it. We could do it again for the camera's if you like." He said kissing her.

"No, no. It's all right. Have you called uncle Steve back home?"

"Not yet, no."

"Well, could I?"  
"After some breakfast, yes."

"Breakfast can wait!" She said jumping off the bed.

"Hey!" David said after her.

She ran to the door and stopped to look back. She then ran back to them and gave them a hug.

"This is just great. This is better than great. The whole family is going to be ecstatic!" She said running back out.

"Well, if the whole family aren't going to be ecstatic, we know who is already." David said then turned to look at Nicola. He kissed her. "Hi."

"Hi." She said acknowledging him.

David now pushed the tray away.

Claira ran up a long phone bill talking to Steve, then Sarah and then Annette. David came in some hours later to find Claira back on the phone to Steve.

"Who are you calling now?"

"Your brother and for your information, he called me. He wants to talk to you."

"Fine. This means you told him that my fiancé is and alien?"

"Well, it kind of crept in to my conversation with him."  
"A-ha? Like, 'guess what uncle Steve, daddies marrying an alien."

Claira stared at him.

"Well, how did you know that?"

"I don't know. How did I know that?" He said grabbing the phone from her as she moved away. "Hi Steve."

"Bro! I just heard the news."

"You don't have to cover for her either, I know what Claira's like, she's my daughter!"

"Okay, okay, so the original call was some hours ago, but good news, bro!"

"Yeah, now if we can only get back to the States without any of the aliens finding out."

"You've got three more days out there, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Then relax! I'll call Scoville and he'll handle everything this side."

"What? Do you mean to say Claira hasn't called him, yet?" He said looking back to her watching him.

"Very funny, daddy."

"You're a lucky man, David. You've been through a lot, you deserve this, now look after yourself and the family."

"I intend to. Thanks Steve, you're the best brother anyone could ever wish for."

"Hey, I should be saying that to you, you adopted this wreck of an alien. I love you man, good luck."

David dropped the receiver and looked at Claira. He now moved over to her and they hugged.

Nicola decided to go shopping in the little market in town. Tony noticed her and soon moved up to her.

"Well, if it isn't the bride to be."

She looked back and stared at him.

"They certainly don't waste time in telling you."

"Well what did you expect, after what we've meant to each other."

"Yeah, meant, as in past tense. Goodbye Tony, it was nice while it lasted." She said trying to move away.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side.

"They'll kill you along with the Vincent's. Do you want that? Nicola, you've done nothing wrong. Your one of my girls, that's all."

She stared at him.

He moved in to kiss her. She moved back.

"You can't be like them. You don't belong to them, you belong to me!" He said forcing her to kiss him.

Tony now looked at her and then moved away. She watched him go then carried on.

Nicola walked back to the hotel and up to her room.

David appeared from his room and went in to Nicola's

"I've been talking to Steve, you know about getting back to the States at the weekend."

Nicola looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"The whole family can't wait to meet you."

"I better make sure I have everything in order then otherwise I will not be going anywhere." She said moving to the bedside drawer.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, why, don't I look okay?"

"I don't know, you just seem a little edgy since you returned. Did anything happen while you were out?"

"No! Nothing happened while I was out. Look David, I'm sorry but can we postpone today, I erm, I've got kind of a headache, you know."

He watched her.

"Yeah, alright. I'll erm come and collect you this evening. We can all go out for a walk along the beach, maybe get a take-out."

"Sure, whatever."

He moved to the door.

"Are you sure?"

"David, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She said smiling and watched him leave.

She turned away and let out a big rush of air.

Tony returned to his house on the other side of the island and noticed the black sedan. He entered his home to find the men waiting for him.

"Well, what are you all doing here? The real actions happening at Vincent's hotel."

"We have a man watching the hotel. Nicola has returned to her room and is currently alone. Vincent is with his daughter."

"Yeah, but that could all change."

"I'm sure that we would be notified if indeed the situation does change." The head of this alien group said moving to Tony's table and picking up the picture he had of Nicola on his desk.

"You and Nicola were very close, yes?"

"We are very close, yes!" He said taking the picture from him and looking at it. "She's my girl" He added then looked at the other alien.

"Your girl? Do you love her?"

"I love all my girls."

"No, I said, do you love her?"

Tony stared at him then the picture.

"I thought that we had something special going once, it seems like I was wrong."

"Jealousy can be a cruel disease at times."

"Jealousy? What do you mean?"

"In a fit of rage you went out and killed the man that had stolen your girl away from your loving arms. It can be easily explained to the right authorities. I can see the Kingston Times now. 'Jealous lover kills the man who stole his girl.'"

"No, I wont do it!"

"You want your girl back in your loving arms, don't you, Tony?"

He looked at him.

The next day everything seemed fine and Nicola was casually back to her normal self. They went to the beach and took a long walk along it.

"About yesterday."

"Oh, David, it was nothing. Call it ladies time of the month, if I could ever have them."

David stopped her. "No, hear me out for a second, ha? Are you worried about going back to the States with us?"

Nicola looked at him.

"I know you said that as you have no interest in alien affairs because of your recent problems and that the States might not pose much of a fret to you, but you really have nothing to worry about. The minute we get back I'll have Scoville work out a new identity for you. Although I told Joanne not to worry and they got to her, I know that this is right and you and I will work this out."

"David, I'm not worried, really. I trust you and I know that you will look after me and in return I will look after you and Claira for that matter."

"Well, thank you. No, I guess that we could never forget Claira." He said watching her walk ahead then turned to look at Nicola. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They now kissed.

From the main road, the aliens sat in their car watching their every move along the beach.

They returned to the hotel some time later to find Tony now propping up the bar.

"Ah great, what does he want?" Nicola said staring at him.

"Leave him. He means nothing to you now." David said pulling her on.

"I know but," She looked at him.

"Nicola!"

"David please, I'll be up in a moment. I promise."

He sighed as he looked away. He then sharply turned back to her.

"A moment."

She smiled and kissed him gently then watched him climb the stairs. She now faced Tony and moved over to him.


End file.
